Teinture
by Snowfea
Summary: Tout avait commencé avec une simple blague, et de fil en aiguille, Tony, Clint et Loki s'étaient retrouvés cloués au mur par une espionne russe, écoutant Thor révéler l'une des peurs du dieu de la malice. Rien de sérieux, OS


Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic (dans ce fandom et sur ce site), alors si vous avez des conseils, je suis preneuse. J'ai écrit ça comme ça, sans vraiment réfléchir, alors ne vous attendez pas non plus à du grand art. Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Que quelqu'un m'explique la situation ! » hurla Fury.

Il faut dire qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de s'énerver. N'importe qui, en constatant que le dieu de la Malice Loki, l'archet Clint Barton et Tony Stark étaient cloués au mur par des couteaux, aurait crié. Ou, au moins, rit. Mais l'espionne russe qui leur faisait face n'avait pas l'air prête à plaisanter. Peut-être que ses cheveux roses y étaient pour quelque-chose.

Fury, donc.

« Ah ,vous, vous tombez bien. Si vous pouviez... » commença Clint, avant d'être interrompu par un regard noir de la femme qui leur faisait face, dont la couleur de cheveux ne rendait pas les menaces de mort silencieuses moins effrayantes.

Jarvis eut heureusement l'obligeance de renseigner le directeur du SHIELD, qui commençait à prendre une teinte rougeâtre tout à fait intéressante.

« Messieurs Stark, Barton et Laufeyson ont jugé qu'il serait drôle de faire une farce à mademoiselle Roumanoff, et ont donc mis de la teinture rose dans son shampoing. »

Voilà qui expliquait tout. Oh, attendez une minute…

« Et que fait le troisième criminel le plus recherché du SHIELD dans le salon de la tour Stark ?

\- Troisième ? s'offusqua Loki

\- Ah, pour ça, j'ai peut-être une explication », lança Tony au même moment.

La vision de Fury bouche bée faillit le faire éclater de rire, mais il se rappela juste à temps qu'il avait contrarié une tueuse russe et que celle-ci l'observait, attendant le moindre faux-pas de sa part pour le trucider. Stark se prépara à raconter le pourquoi et le comment, songeant qu'il prendrait bien un ou deux verres, genre là, tout de suite, lorsque la baie vitrée vola en éclat.

« Amis ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! »

Fury avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de pleurer, ou de piquer la colère du siècle, ce qui dans son cas n'était pas peu dire, mais un cri du cœur le devança.

« Ma fenêtre !

\- Amis, continua Thor sans faire attention à l'interruption, dame Jane et moi allons-nous… Loki ? »

Ledit Loki eut le bon goût d'afficher une mine contrite.

« Mon frère ! … Pourquoi es-tu cloué au mur ? Tu as encore offensé quelqu'un ? »

Le pauvre Stark n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Barton le rejoignit, et même Natasha se dérida un peu.

« Que fais-tu ici, mon frère ?

\- Oui, justement, Stark allait nous parler », intervint Fury.

Le milliardaire se promit de demander à Jarvis l'enregistrement vidéo. Le rictus sur le visage du directeur semblait impossible à reproduire, et Tony voulait l'analyser plus en détails s'il survivait à ce moment.

 _J'ai vraiment besoin d'_ _un_ _verre_ , songea-t-il avant de prendre une inspiration.

Fort heureusement, Thor ne sembla pas accorder d'importance à la déclaration de Fury, et continua son discours, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

« Jane et moi allons nous marier ! »

Le magistral « QUOI ? » lancé simultanément par Fury, Loki et Barton fut masqué par le hurlement de Stark :

« ET TU N'AURAIS PAS PU PRENDRE LES ESCALIERS AU LIEU DE DÉTRUIRE MA PUTAIN DE FENÊTRE ? »

Natasha grimaça, avant de marmonner un bref « il n'a pas totalement tort » à l'intention de Thor. Elle se reprit cependant et afficha une mine enjouée.

« Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Merci, dame Natasha, répondit le dieu de la foudre, l'air toujours aussi réjoui. Mais, qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux ? Est-ce la nouvelle mode sur Midgard ? »

Oups.

« Alors là Blondie, même moi je n'aurai pas su y mettre moins de tact.

\- Et ce n'est pas peu dire, affirma Loki

\- Je confirme ! » lança Barton, avant de se recroqueviller autant qu'il était possible face au regard que lui lança l'espionne. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre. « D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais nous libérer, on t'en serait vraiment reconnaissant. »

Stark eut l'intelligence de se taire, chose assez rare pour être remarquée. La rousse/rose sembla délibérer avec elle-même, sous le regard incrédule de Thor qui se demandait _comment_ , par Odin, son frère s'était-il laissé embarquer dans une telle situation et _pourquoi_ se laissait-il donc faire. Fury, lui, s'était assis, et semblait soudain très las. Le dieu de la foudre eut la brève impression que ce genre de situation n'était pas inédite, mais se rendit compte du faux pas qu'il avait fait. Faux pas qu'il s'empressa de tenter de corriger.

« Dame Natasha, toutes mes excuses si je vous ai offensée » déclara-t-il, mortifié.

La russe eut un bref sourire sournois.

« Excuses acceptées si tu me révèles l'une des peurs de ton frère.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Loki

\- Nous avons un accord ! s'enthousiasma Thor

\- Non ! continua de s'étouffer le dieu de la Malice, alors que Tony pouffait de rire.

\- Je compte sur vous pour ne pas le crier sur tous les toits, dame ! » brailla Thor.

Natasha pensa que c'est ce qu'il était _littéralement_ en train de faire, mais hocha la tête. Un silence absolu régnait à présent sur le salon, uniquement troublé par les trépignements de rage de Loki et le rire presque silencieux de Tony (sans oublier le vent qui soufflait à travers la vitre brisée). Fury semblait à présent très intéressé. La russe avait un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Depuis qu'il est tout petit, mon frère est dégoûté, déteste et craint les araignées ! » s'exclama Thor.

Une peur assez commune, au final. Celle que l'on appelle la Veuve Noire se pencha en avant.

« Est-ce vrai ? ronronna-t-elle.

\- On ne peut plus vrai, dame Natasha ! »

Barton éclata de rire, rejoignant Stark. Loki garda un air digne, et tenta de se justifier.

« Il faut me comprendre, avec leurs pattes et leurs yeux et leurs poils et leurs…. Manies de tisser des toiles là où on s'y attend le moins…

\- Wow, Tête de Bouc, si c'est pas du vécu... Maintenant, Tasha, retire ces couteaux veux-tu ?

\- Mais bien sûr Tony », répondit la russe mielleusement, avant d'enlever les couteaux du mur, son étrange sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage.

Fury décida de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

« Bien. Maintenant que ces _légers détails_ sont réglés, peut-on discuter du cas Loki-est-dans-le-salon-de-la-tour-Stark-et-personne-ne-m'en-a-informé ? »

Sa voix était dangereusement calme. Jarvis eut, encore une fois, le bon goût d'intervenir.

« Monsieur, il y a un problème dans votre atelier.

\- Bordel de merde ! jura Tony, attrapant Loki par le bras et se précipitant vers l'ascenseur.

\- Mademoiselle Roumanoff, il semblerait que Monsieur Rogers tente de vous contacter. »

La rousse-rose grommela en russe et s'élança derrière les deux compères. Barton, lui, s'était déjà enfui on ne sait où. Thor lança un sourire contrit à Fury avant de repartir par la fenêtre, marmonnant quelque-chose à propos de sa fiancée et d'une pomme. Le directeur du SHIELD resta seul, assis dans le salon ouvert aux quatre vents, en ayant l'étrange sentiment de s'être fait avoir de bout en bout.

* * *

Voilà ! Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un truc exceptionnel, j'ai écris ça essentiellement pour m'amuser. Et juste, si quelqu'un sait comment fonctionne les rating... Je ne refuserai pas une petite explication ^^


End file.
